


Surprise Visit

by birbsandbooks



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kinks, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbsandbooks/pseuds/birbsandbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec comes home from a long day of work and gets a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is the first fic i decided to upload. I hope you all enjoy!  
> I never see a lot of Malec smut, so i decided to try my hand at writing one.  
> Also, i couldn't seem to get it to indent the new paragraphs, so i apologize if the formatting is weird.

New York City’s streets were bustling, despite the frigid wind and light dusting of snow covering every park bench and roof top with a layer of shimmering dust. Everywhere there were lights, people, and the distinct city smell that was associated with Times Square; Alec wanted nothing to do with any of it. The hustle of the streets have been an annoyance for him for as long as he can remember, and he much prefers the warmth of his own room and the company of his boyfriend to the cold, hard movement of the city. He moved through the streets with the quick precision and grace of a dancer, unseen to mundane eyes as he made his way back to the institute as quickly as possible to escape the harsh winter night. Earlier in the day, he had gotten reports of a few demons messing with mundane children all the way in SoHo, and he had rushed there to deal with the situation. The problem took longer than he had originally expected it to, and now he was wet, cold, hungry, and ready to go to collapse into his nice, warm bed.  
Upon approaching the institute, he saw a figure leaning against the tall wrought iron fence, directly outside the entrance. The person, a man by the looks of it, was facing the institute, with his back to Alec, staring up and into the windows in the east tower. Alec removed a seraph blade from his weapons belt and held it at the ready in case the stranger decided to attack him as he walked closer. Removing his glamor, he mustered up the courage to turn towards the stranger and address him. “Hey. You. Who are you and what are you doing here?” He watched carefully as the stranger turned towards him and flashed his familiar yellow cat eyes toward Alec. “I’m insulted, you didn’t even recognize me” the man said, and Alec put his blade away as Magnus Bane sauntered over to where he was standing. “I’ve been here for hours. I thought you’d never come back,” Magnus said haughtily, clearly annoyed that his boyfriend was so late getting home and had neglected to call him and warn him. Alec knew it annoyed Magnus when he was late with no explanation or warning at all. “I’m sorry I’m so late, but in my defense, I didn’t know you were dropping by,” Alec pointed out while Magnus pouted in front of him like a spoiled child. Magnus looked extremely fed up, and Alec couldn’t help feeling bad for him. “How about I make it up to you. Would you like to come in?” Immediately Magnus’ face twisted into a grin and exclaimed in a now giddy and excited voice “yes!” He kissed Alec on the cheek, and with a “thank you darling,” took off toward the front door, leaving Alec trailing behind.  
Alec caught up to Magnus, and let them both in through the large dark oak and brass doors, and led them into the small elevator at the end of the chapel. They crammed themselves into the elevator and as soon as the door closed, Magnus stepped forward toward Alec and drew him in for a deep, heart-melting kiss that ran through his entire body. Magnus broke the kiss as the doors opened, and wordlessly took Alec’s hand and led him to his room.  
Alec silently let Magnus lead him into his small room at the institute, and didn’t protest when he quickly zapped the door open with a small crack of ice blue flames. They both rushed into the comfort of the room and with a loud SNAP, Magnus had the door shut and locked and a warm fire blazing in the hearth. With dizzying speed, Magnus turned on Alec and pinned him up against the wall, his cold body pressed up against Alec’s warm, mortal one. “May I?’ he asked impishly before getting a brief nod from Alec and leaning in for a bone shattering kiss. He sunk into Alec and let himself get lost in Alec’s soft, smooth lips. The kiss was hot; all teeth and tongue with an amazing amount of passion as Magnus sucked and nibbled on Alec’s bottom lip and ran his fingers through the soft, messy mass of hair on Alec’s head. Magnus moved his mouth skillfully down and began to kiss Alec’s neck, sucking the sweet spot under his chin, causing Alec to groan in pleasure at the feeling. Fueled by Alec’s reaction, Magnus dragged his tongue down Alec’s neck on onto his collar bone, stopping there to tug with his teeth at the sensitive skin.  
Without a second thought, Magnus dragged Alec to the bed and flung him down onto the soft mattress. He jumped onto Alec, straddling his waist and went back to kissing him once again. He slowly removed Alec’s shirt and peppered kisses from his neck to his stomach, kissing and touching all of Alec’s rigid muscle. Alec was in pure heaven, and he could feel his member grow hard in his pants, pressing uncomfortably against his gear. Magnus noticed the obvious discomfort on his boyfriends face, and looked toward Alec for a brief moment to make sure what he was about to do was alright. Alec moved and unbuttoned his pants, exposing himself to Magnus. “As you wish” said Magnus as he removed his own sweat stained shirt and tossed it on the floor, unwanted and forgotten.  
Magnus let Alec remove his pants, and a few seconds later, Alec had his large calloused hand around Magnus’ now rock hard, pulsing package, and began to stroke the shaft, being extra careful to go slow. Alec thrust the large member into his mouth and sucked lightly, using it pleasure Magnus, making sure to lick and swirl his tongue around the head of the erect cock. Magnus couldn’t contain his groans as Alec went to work on him. His entire body shook with pleasure as he thrust himself in and out of Alec’s mouth. “Alec, darling, this is wonderful but if you don’t stop now I’m going to finish too early” he exclaimed in extreme pleasure, but Alec didn’t stop and kept bobbing his head with vigor to please Magnus. “Alec…ah…Alec this is so fucking good” Magnus praised between groans. “Alec, I’m going to…”but right before Magnus was able to climax, Alec pulled away, leaving Magnus’ cock hard and swollen, dripping with clear precum. “That was nasty” Magnus moaned, riding out the physical need to touch himself to finish what Alec started. “It’s your turn now” Magnus whispered with a devilish grin.  
Magnus grabbed Alec and flipped him so he was on his hand and knees and his ass was up in the air. Magnus smacked and spread his ass wide so he could see the small, puckered opening. He stuck his tongue out and began licking around Alec’s hole, teasing it and pushing his tongue in and out slowly. He stopped licking and took two fingers, inserting them into his ass and slowly moving them around. The sudden jolt of pleasure made Alec moan and push farther down on to Magnus’ fingers. Magnus began to move his fingers in and out, hitting Alec’s sweet spot right on his prostate. “Harder, oh, harder. Fuck me Magnus…fuck.” Alec couldn’t get enough of the constant delicious pressure in the perfect spot. Magnus withdrew his fingers from Alec’s swollen ass, and pressed his aching member in to Alec with a sigh of relief. The sudden intrusion shocked Alec for a second, and Magnus made sure Alec was fully adjusted to his length before he began to thrust in and out, gently and slowly. Alec couldn’t contain his whimpers as Magnus’ cock filled him up. “Fuck me hard, harder” he screamed as Magnus rammed himself harder and faster into Alec, repeatedly hitting his prostate, making him feel amazing. Magnus grabbed Alec’s cock and began stroking in time and rhythm with his thrusts. Alec was hitting his breaking point quickly, and was being reduced to a shaking mass of pleasure as Magnus fucked him. “Magnus…I’m…I’m going too…” Magnus pulled out, and immediately stopped any contact with Alec, stopping just before an amazing orgasm. “Pay back” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear as he was overwhelmed by the sudden lack of pleasure and desire to cum. Magnus began to stroke Alec again and it was torture. “Please let me finish, Magnus, I want to cum so bad” begged Alec as Magnus kept up a steady, slow paced rhythm on his cock. “I don’t think you want it enough” he said teasingly as Alec hung desperately on to every stroke. “I want it, I want it so fucking bad. Please let me cum Magnus. Please.” With that last beg, Magnus sped his strokes up until Alec was thrusting his twitching cock through Magnus’ hand to climax. He released himself upward onto Magnus’ bare chest, and collapsed, his heart racing from the heavenly sensation.  
“It’s my turn now” Magnus crooned as Alec got up and grabbed his cock once again. Alec ran his mouth up and down Magnus’ cock, tasting the saltiness of the precum in his mouth. He reached back and grabbed Magnus’ balls, rubbing them while running his mouth up and down Magnus’ swollen shaft. With one final bob of his head, Alec made Magnus finish, licking up his seed and swallowing it. Magnus collapsed on the bed next to Alec in purely blissful state. He reached over and grabbed Alec’s hand, and whispered sweet nothings in his ear until they fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm hoping to start posting fics more frequently for other fandoms as well as this one, so if you enjoyed it watch for new fics and updates!


End file.
